Uchiha or Kuchiki: The Rise of Kuchiki Byakuya
by Renji9031
Summary: Sasuke gets killed by Itachi and ends up in Soul Society, and is adopted into the house of Kuchiki. Mostly Bleach, with a hint of Naruto early on and in flashbacks. SasuSaku mentioned only, Later ByakuyaxHisana. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue: I Wasn't Strong Enough

**Uchiha or Kuchiki: The Rise of Kuchiki Byakuya**

**Category: BLEACH**

**Summary: Sasuke gets killed by Itachi and ends up in Soul Society, and is adopted into the house of Kuchiki. SasuSaku mentioned only, Later ByakuyaxHisana **

**DOES IT LOOK LIKE I OWN BLEACH AND NARUTO!?!?!? Thought not.**

* * *

**Prologue: I Wasn't Strong Enough**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke lay on the ground covered in blood. His right lung, his stomach, and his left kidney were completely useless, and it was only a matter of time before he died. Sasuke had never expected death so soon, especially after the Zabuza incident had put him in a death-like state, but here he was, dying. His killer stood over him, and with a voice that could strike fear into Orochimaru's heart, he said the last words Sasuke ever thought he would hear. 

"Foolish little brother."

Three hours later, Sasuke awakened to find himself in the same room as where he had died. But how could that be? He had died. He remembered explicitly having been killed. And to add insult to injury, he was killed by Itachi. His brother. The one man he swore he would kill. So why was he awake?

He got his answer as soon as he looked at his surroundings. His body was lying on the floor covered in blood. He himself was nothing more than a spirit. After seeing what had become of him, he passed out.

* * *

"Sasuke," a disembodied voice rang out. It was beautiful, as if Sakura herself had come into his mind. 

"Sakura?" asked Sasuke. He opened his eyes and found the most beautiful woman sitting on a cherry blossom tree. She looked like a cross between Tsunade and Sakura. Her hair was like Sakura's, but she had Tsunade's… well… she had her breasts.

"Close," the woman said. "My name is Senbonzakura. Remember it. It will aid you on the future."

As the woman faded from view, Sasuke called out, "Wait! What are you!?"

The last thing he heard before he woke up was, "When the time is right, call out my name."

* * *

Sasuke woke up to the presence of his father. At least he thought it was his father. He looked just like Uchiha Fugaku, only he was dressed in the weirdest get-up possible. He had on a black outfit lined with white, but his most distinguishing feature was his katana. 

His sword looked like your everyday katana, but Sasuke knew it was more. He could feel that blade pumping with chakra, s if it was composed of nothing else.

"Father?" Sasuke couldn't resist the urge to ask.

"Yes, son. I was waiting you to wake up," said the man. "I am here to escort you to the other side…"

"Kuchiki-fukutaichō!" called out a man from the other side of the room.

"Yes, Yamamoto-taichō," called Fugaku to his superior.

The figure came out from the shadows and said, "We haven't that much time. You must perform the Soul Burial on the kid before it's too late."

"Wait. What did he call you, father?" asked Sasuke. He could have sworn he heard Yamamoto call his father Ku-chick-ey?

"Kuchiki. It is the newest of the noble houses in Soul Society, composed of the souls of the Uchiha Clan," said his father. "We have taken on new names and everything."

"I hate to interrupt your chat, Samtaro, but I don't think we want to be this close to a Hollow, now do we?" interrupted Yamamoto.

"Quite right. See you on the other side, Sasuke," said the man formerly known as Uchiha Fugaku. He raised his sword and touched Sasuke with his hilt, and in a flash of blue light, he found himself in a different place entirely.

'Where am I,' thought Sasuke, but a sudden bang interrupted his thoughts…

* * *

**So this is the prologue. In the first chapter, Sasuke will be introduced to the world of the Shinigami, but more importantly, he will change his name, just like every other member of his clan.**

**Read and review people.**

**Abarai Renji **


	2. Chapter 1: My Name is Byakuya

**Uchiha or Kuchiki: The Rise of Kuchiki Byakuya**

* * *

**OK, so the prologue and this first of this story are a package deal. In this chapter, Sasuke changes his name and enrolls in the Shinigami Academy.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR BLEACH, THEY OWN ME!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: My name… is Byakuya**

* * *

_Last time: "I hate to interrupt your chat, Samtaro, but I don't think we want to be this close to a Hollow, now do we?" interrupted Yamamoto._

_"Quite right. See you on the other side, Sasuke," said the man formerly known as Uchiha Fugaku. He raised his sword and touched Sasuke with his hilt, and in a flash of blue light, he found himself in a different place entirely._

_'Where am I,' thought Sasuke, but a sudden bang interrupted his thoughts…_

* * *

A huge gate opened up where the noise originated, and out stepped Yamamoto and Samtaro. Samtaro raced toward his son. 

"Father, where am I?" asked Sasuke.

"You are in Soul Society. This is where all the spirits of humans who have died go," said Samtaro.

"Next question, father," Sasuke said pointing at Yamamoto. "Who is that guy?"

"WHY YOU INSOLENT BRAT!!! I SHOULD HAVE LET YOU BECOME A HOLLOW!!!!" yelled Yamamoto.

"Relax, Yamamoto-taichō," said Samtaro. "He's new here. He doesn't know who you are." After telling Yamamoto to calm down, he addressed Sasuke. "This is none other than Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni, captain of Squad 10. He's next in line to become sōtaichō of the Gotei 13, or the 13 Court Guard Squads."

"What?" asked Sasuke. "The only thing I got was that I should respect this guy."

"OK, that's good enough. As long as you know who your superiors are, you can get far in this world."

"Fair enough. Next question. Have you ever seen a beautiful woman in your mind, but you didn't know why she was there?" asked Sasuke.

Yamamoto and Samtaro just looked stunned. Samtaro leaned toward Yamamoto and asked, "Is this possible? My son has not been dead more that four hours, and he's already contacted his zanpakutō?"

"I don't know," said Yamamoto. "He does have an awful lot of reiatsu for one so young. Do you think he could do it? Do you think he could achieve Bankai?

"Don't talk about me like I don't exist, OK?" snapped Sasuke. He disliked being left out of the loop immensely.

"We were talking about your future, Sasuke-san," said Yamamoto. "And I am going to give you a full ride to the Shinigami Academy starting tomorrow."

"What's a Shinigami?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, you'll find out soon enough, but Shinigami are the guardians of the spiritual realm. Your father and I are part of their ranks," said Yamamoto.

"You mean this Gotei 13 thing is all part of the Shinigami?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, we protect the Seireitei, or the Court of Pure Souls, from Hollows, which are souls that have lost their hearts. We also protect the Seireitei from people from Rukongai, which is where most souls live. These Rukongai dwellers always try to get into the Seireitei and cause trouble. I cannot figure out why," said Yamamoto.

At that moment, they came across a wall. It only took a second for Sasuke to deduce that this was the wall that separated Rukongai from Seireitei.

The gate keeper, Jidanbō, jumped down to intercept the newcomers, but when he saw Yamamoto and Samtaro, he just opened the gate.

"Wow. That was quick," said Yamamoto.

"Well, this is my stop," said Samtaro, and he led Sasuke into his new compound saying, "See you tomorrow for the initiation, Yamamoto-taichō.

"Sasuke. There's something you need to do before we can introduce you to the rest of the clan," said Samtaro. "As you know, my name used to be Fugaku, but now it's Samtaro. That is because every Uchiha changed their name before becoming Kuchiki. So must you."

This was a shock. Sasuke did not want to change his name. He liked his name. However, seeing the name change card did not help his case. He grabbed it, defeated, and took a name that would fit the last true Uchiha.

He handed the card back to his father, saying, "Very well. From now on, my given name… is Byakuya."

And that was that. The man destined to be captain of Squad 6 was born.

Samtaro gave the card to a Hell Butterfly and led the newly christened Byakuya into their home.

* * *

"Byakuya, hurry up," came the voice of Byakuya's grandmother. 

'Damn,' thought Byakuya. Maybe Itachi was right to kill these guys off. At least it was less annoying.

Ever since he got home, it was, "Do this please, Byakuya," "Stop that, Byakuya," and "Sharingan is forbidden here, Byakuya."

He had had it. He was so glad that this Shinigami Academy was a boarding school.

The only calm he had was when he talked to Senbonzakura. He finally figured out how to contact her inside his mind. She was the only one in Soul Society to call him Sasuke. This pleased him greatly.

He learned many things during his time with Senbonzakura. For instance, he learned that the Kuchikis were around long before the Uchiha Clan ever entered Soul Society, and that they took the Uchihas in because they showed great promise. He learned that his father was the 27th head of the Kuchiki family, having obtained the position after the death of his best friend, the former head of the Kuchikis, and the one who granted the merger of the Kuckikis and the Uchihas.

He learned several things about Senbonzakura. He learned that her favorite word in the dictionary was "scatter," she liked cherry blossom petals above all else, and her favorite color was pink.

As he was thinking about how much he wanted to see Senbonzakura again, the same voice interrupted Byakuya's thoughts.

"Hurry up, Byakuya. Yamamoto-taichō is here to take you to the Academy."

'Shit,' thought Byakuya. 'I slept too much.'

And he did. By the time Byakuya finally bolted out of bed, it was twelve o'clock noon.

He quickly put on his clothes he had died in yesterday and raced to greet Yamamoto, praying that he would not be killed.

"Ahh, Sasuke… err, sorry, Byakuya-san. Are you ready?" asked Yamamoto.

"Yeah, the sooner we get out of here the better," said Byakuya, obviously perturbed.

It only took them half an hour to get to the Shinigami Academy. Yamamoto said his words and left Byakuya at the academy. After a few moments, a grey haired kid came up to him.

"Hi. First day at the Academy?" asked the stranger. "Don't worry too much. It's not that hard, especially for someone as strong as you. I'm Ichimaru Gin, by the way."

"Hn," said Byakuya.

"I see. Oh well. I gotta go anyway," said Gin. "Hey, Sōsuke, come on."

"Coming, Gin," a boy with neck length hair and glassed ran up to Gin.

"Hello, newcomer. I am Aizen Sōsuke," said the kid.

"Kuchiki Byakuya," said Byakuya. Apparently, his usual "Hns" were getting him nowhere.

"Another Kuchiki?" asked Aizen. "Well, do you know where your room is?"

"Room 231," said Byakuya. This boy, Aizen, was the closest he'd had to a friend since Naruto.

Aizen led Byakuya up to his room and helped him unpack. The process took three hours, mostly because Byakuya had to talk to Senbonzakura along the way.

After Aizen left, Byakuya smiled. 'This place will be just fine.'

* * *

**So what did you guys think of this one?**

**I tried to make Byakuya really start to make friends with Aizen and Gin in order to make their betrayal at the end of the Soul Society arc more profound.**

**Next chapter, Byakuya will meet Yoruichi, graduate from the academy, and find out that Senbonzakura is his zanpakutō.**

**NOW you can read and review.**

**Abarai Renji **


	3. Chapter 2: Sealing, Tag, and Hollows

**Uchiha or Kuchiki: The Rise of Kuchiki Byakuya**

* * *

**OK guys, what's going on? I have only gotten 2 reviews. Oh well. The show must go on, as the say. As I said last time, this chapter will feature Shihōin Yoruichi and Byakuya's zanpakutō.**

** MY LAUNDRY ALWAYS COMES OUT NICE AND WHITE. DOES THAT MEAN I OWN BLEACH? GUESS NOT, HUH?****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sealing, Tag, and Hollows**

* * *

_"Another Kuchiki?" asked Aizen. "Well, do you know where your room is?"_

_"Room 231," said Byakuya. This boy, Aizen, was the closest he'd had to a friend since Naruto._

_Aizen led Byakuya up to his room and helped him unpack. The process took three hours, mostly because Byakuya had to talk to Senbonzakura along the way._

_After Aizen left, Byakuya smiled. 'This place will be just fine.'_

* * *

That had been almost 50 years ago, by Byakuya's reckoning. In those 50 years, he'd learned the most basic forms of kidō from his instructors. He had also picked up on some more advanced kidō spells using his Sharingan. 

One of the most important things his Uchiha eyes picked up, however, was the use of shun-po, or flash steps. Using this technique, Byakuya could push his body to the limit and increase his speed to the point of almost breaking the sound barrier, which in Soul Society was comparable to our light speed.

Soon, Byakuya got so good at his techniques that he decided once and for all that he would simply discard his Sharingan forever. It was useless against Itachi. Hell, that was what got him here in the first place. Use of it was forbidden in Soul Society as well, so he thought he would just save himself the trouble and get rid of it.

So it was decided. Byakuya performed a simple sealing jutsu on his eyes and the Sharingan was sealed away forever. Now his eyes looked completely normal, that is they had tiny white pupils in them instead of being pure black.

* * *

Later that week, Byakuya got some very traumatizing news. Apparently his world was destroyed by a creature that supposedly had the strength of all nine bijuu. On top of that, apparently some of Orochimaru's experiments had gotten into this creation, imbuing it with both Byakugan and Sharingan. And on top of that, this creature had obtained Mankekyō Sharingan from this destruction. 

This news destroyed Byakuya. He could remember all of his friends. Naruto, the Last Hokage. He let Sasuke back in the village even when Tsunade would not. He was his best friend and even in death, Byakuya mourned his loss. Sakura. Oh Kami, why did Sakura have to die? Even after she had married Naruto and has a child, Sasuke always thought he still had a shot. And now she was dead. Kakashi. He was the one that taught Sasuke the Chidori, which as Byakuya; he later evolved into Hadō Number 4: White Lightning.

Unknown to Byakuya, a girl of around his age walked into his room with a note addressed to him. He was jolted from his reverie as the girl walked in. All his thoughts about his life as Sasuke were replaced with a single thought.

'Kami, she is HOT!!!' thought Byakuya. And he had good reason for thinking so. She had short purple hair, a nice round figure, and was way better endowed than most girls her age.

"Would you please stop staring?" asked the girl. "It's getting on my nerves."

"Ummm, sure," said Byakuya, immediately averting his eyes.

"I just came to deliver this, Kuchiki-san," said the girl while handing him the note.

"Thank you, err… excuse me, but what is your name?

The girl was taken aback, but answered, "Shihōin Yoruichi. I am in this year's graduating class."

Byakuya just barely nodded. He had heard of the Shihōin family before. They were one of the four noble families, just like the Kuchikis. They were renowned as great warriors, and they always had command of the Shinigami Special Forces, as well as command of Squad 2. According to Byakuya's father, a young girl in the academy was heir to the Shihōin family. He figured that this Yoruichi was the girl that his father had mentioned.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" asked Yoruichi.

"Fine," said Byakuya, folding open the piece of paper. It was signed by the Head of Shinigami Academy himself. It read:

_Dear Kuchiki Byakuya,_

_After careful review of your academic performance and mastery of kidō, we at the Shinigami Academy have decided to allow you to graduate with this year's class. The graduation ceremony will take place tomorrow at noon. Your instructors have been notified._

_Signed, Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni_

_Head of Shinigami Academy_

"Wait a second," said Byakuya. "Two things. First, Yamamoto-san is the head of the Academy?"

"Yes you baka, he founded it over 1000 years ago. He's currently thinking about retiring in order to become the sōtaichō, or the head of Squad 1," said Yoruichi. "He taught some of the finest Shinigami to come out of this Academy. His pride and joy, however, are Kyōraku Shunsui and Ukitake Jūshirō. Both third seat officers in Squads 8 and 13, respectively."

"Wow, so that means that they are important, right?" asked Byakuya.

"Duh," said Yoruichi. "What's the second thing?"

"Apparently I am supposed to graduate with your class tomorrow," said Byakuya. "How did I get this honor?"

"Well obviously you did very well on your kidō classes and your swordsmanship. On top of that, you shun-poed into class one day when you thought you were running late…" said Yoruichi, but seeing Byakuya taken aback at the fact that she knew that, she quickly added, "News travels fast here."

"OK," said Byakuya, still stunned by this 100th year student's bold statement.

"Hey Kuchiki-san? I was wondering if you wanted to play a game of tag with me?" asked Yoruichi.

"Umm…" Byakuya started to say, but Yoruichi immediately disappeared.

'She's fast,' thought Byakuya. 'I wonder if I can even keep up.'

Byakuya struggled to keep up with his new friend, but she was always three flash steps away from him, and having sealed away his Sharingan wasn't making things any easier. Finally, after three hours of this, Byakuya sensed a change. He was soon able to reach levels he could never reach using his Sharingan. While it was not enough to catch Yoruichi, it was still an improvement.

Finally, Yoruichi stopped, thoroughly worn out. It looked like she had been put through the maximum possible strain in order to outrun Byakuya.

"Good game," she said to him, obviously impressed.

"Thanks. I'll see you at the ceremony," Byakuya answered before shun-poing back to his room.

* * *

The ceremony had come all too soon, in Byakuya's opinion. He had barely had enough time to pack. As of now, he was standing in the line of graduating students, ready to receive his diploma for graduating. Being a Kuchiki, he was the first in line. 

At long last, Yamamoto came to the podium and began making his speech to the audience. It was long and boring, but it gave the students enough time to think about what was going to happen once they got their diplomas.

Finally, Yamamoto said, "And now, the Class of Graduating Shinigami from 1008!!!" A pause, and then, "Kuchiki Byakuya!"

Byakuya stepped up to the podium to receive his diploma. It was an odd looking thing that looked like a skull with glowing eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Yamamoto asked. "Press it to your chest."

Byakuya did just that, and the diploma disappeared. Suddenly, Byakuya rose up in the air and was surrounded by a blue light. He felt himself spinning faster and faster as the light was absorbed by the skull, which now engulfed his body. There was an explosion, and Byakuya was gently lowered to the ground.

There was a noticeable difference in Byakuya's appearance. For starters, he no longer had hair that looked like a chicken tail. Instead, it was long and neat. Instead of his academy clothing, he wore the traditional Shinigami shihakushō, that is, he wore a white kosode,which was a short-sleeved under-kimono, a black kimono and hakama, and a white obi sash.

The most noticeable difference, however, was the fact that he was heavier on his left side than he was on his right. He wondered what might be causing this change, but upon further investigation, he discovered a sword. He noticed that it was the same sword he had wielded in the living world back when he was Sasuke, except that the high levels of spirit energy emanating from the sword were incredible.

He barely had time to think about this change when a hole burst in the sky and a creature with a mask and Sharingan appeared. Screams of "HOLLOW!!!" and "RUN!!!' were heard throughout the Seireitei. Byakuya knew right away what this creature was.

Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. Somehow he had managed to transform into a hideous beast and gain entrance to Soul Society. Byakuya instantly took out his sword, knowing full well that he could not fight Itachi with it. He needed a plan.

What was it that Senbonzakura said? When faced with an almost unbeatable opponent, always… that was it. Maybe Senbonzakura could help, but how?

It was at that moment when Byakuya realized exactly what he was holding in his hands. This sword was the manifestation of Senbonzakura herself. How he would use her to fight was another story. Then he remembered something about her favorite word. Would it be of any use here? It was worth a shot.

His mind made up, Byakuya spoke the two words that would change his life forever.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

At once, his sword turned bright pink and split into thousands of tiny pieces. The way they gleamed in the sunlight, these small pieces looked like the petals of a sakura tree. The only problem was that they were out of control. Byakuya knew it was dangerous to let these small blades hit him, but he knew who he wanted them to hit.

That very moment, the blades flew toward the creature Itachi and hit him square in the mask. At once, dark gates rose up and the purified body of Itachi was grabbed by devilish looking hands. The last words Byakuya heard from Itachi were, "Foolish little brother!!!"

Then it was over. The small blades returned to the hilt and reformed into his katana.

"Well done, Byakuya-san,' said Yamamoto in awe. "You seem to have already mastered the shikai form of your zanpakutō. You are dismissed."

Byakuya took his first steps off the stage as a full-fledged Shinigami, and his first steps as a free man. He was finally free. Itachi was in Hell, and Byakuya's duties as an avenger were over. He looked back on the graduation stage and smiled.

* * *

**Another chapter finished.**

**Next we will see what squad Byakuya is assigned to, and how the Shinigami react to having someone who killed his first Hollow just after graduating on the squad.**

**Sorry, no Hisana yet. I still have to put Sasuke to rest completely, and that means killing Orochimaru's hollow, but it will be soon.**

**Just so you guys know, I plan to end this with Byakuya robbing Ichigo of his powers.**

**Please guys, if you read, review. I like to know that my work is appreciated.**

**Abarai Renji**


End file.
